


Sleepover Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgy, Sleepovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There are plenty of places that a sleepover could happen. So why did Misato insist on having it at her apartment and then leaving four teenage girls with one teenage guy to go on a date? Shinji's feeling very... worked up over this. But surely nothing out of the ordinary can happen.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Horaki Hikari/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji/Makinami Mari Illustrious, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Sleepover Fun

  
Shinji nervously tugged the collar of his t-shirt. He wasn’t sure if this was a _good_ thing or a _bad_ thing. But there was certainly no way he could bring himself to go away. He _had_ to stay here, watching. And it wasn’t like he was going to be getting any sleep in his bedroom even if he went back.

“Can’t believe you guys,” Asuka muttered into her can of Misato’s beer. “Coming into my house and,” she blinked a bit, swaying back and forth before going on, “bringing this idiot out even when I said not to.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Reds,” Mari said with a big grin slowly spreading across her face. “We’d be talking about Puppy anyway, so why not include him in on the conversation?”

Asuka’s face went an interesting combination of colors as she leaned forward, jabbing a finger at Mari.

“Shut your mouth, Glasses,” Asuka said quickly. “He doesn’t need to know that!”

“I, uh, already did,” Shinji said apologetically. “You were talking _really_ loudly. I could hear you in my room.”

“That’s why I tried to get Misato to kick you out,” Asuka grumbled, taking another swig from her can of beer. “Too busy planning kissy-kissy with _him_.”

Shinji _really_ didn’t know what was going to happen when Misato got back from her all-night date with Kaiji and found that a solid half of her beer supply was gone. Maybe he should spend tomorrow- he glanced at the clock on the wall, _today_ \- over at Toji’s. Or anywhere else that Misato wouldn’t be able to get at him.

Asuka, Mari and Hikari all had several empty cans of beer in front of them. Rei had a can as well, but while the top was popped, Shinji hadn’t seen her so much as glance down at it, even while Asuka had knocked back half of a can in a single go. Either it was completely empty or it was completely untouched.

Shinji was uncomfortably aware of how hard he was. All four of the girls here were wearing… well, it was nightwear. But there was a big difference between pajamas and lingerie and what the four of them had on _really_ showed off that spectrum.

Hikari was just wearing a modest set of navy blue Chinese-style pajamas. She looked cute in them, but that was all. She didn’t seem to be any sexier than she normally was.

Rei was wearing a nightrobe that looked like it had been made two decades ago. How she wasn’t boiling in it, Shinji had no idea, but she didn’t seem to be uncomfortable in it at all. She looked nice in it, but her plugsuit showed of a _lot_ more.

Asuka was wearing a nightgown that… looked good on her. Shinji took a sip from his own can of beer as he glanced at her for a second. It showed off a _lot_ of her legs and it kind of showed off her breasts as well. But with how hot it was, even with the A/C, he couldn’t blame her _that_ much. Especially since it was giving Shinji such a great view. Especially when she forgot herself and spread her legs, letting him look at those smooth, creamy thighs that made his erection pulse with a need that Shinji knew his hand couldn’t satisfy.

And Mari was- she was wearing a whole lot less than Asuka was. Maybe she could have gotten away with saying that she _normally_ slept in a bra and panties, but even in his room, Shinji had heard the loud argument between her and Asuka when the girls had first seen what Mari was wearing. And when Shinji first saw her, he had to agree with Asuka. There was no way that Mari normally slept in something that pushed her boobs up that much or in panties that were that tight. And the fact that she had brought a ‘robe’ to wear over them that was thinner than tissue paper and completely see-through just added to things.

Asuka frowned and looked over at Rei’s nightgown. Her hand flashed out and grabbed at the collar of the white and blue clothing. She fished out a tag and frowned down at it. Shinji stopped to stare at her, wondering what on earth she was doing.

“Rei, you still have the price tag for this attached,” Asuka said, sounding far more offended over that than Shinji thought was warranted. “How long has it been like this?”

“Since it last the factory,” Rei said in a calm voice, staring right back at Asuka without a flicker on her face.

Shinji frowned. Was that Rei making a joke? Or was that Rei being herself? Everyone else was giving Rei pretty similar looks, except for Asuka, who was much too drunk to notice.

“Well,” Hikari said, her voice somewhat forced in how light it sounded, “it is getting rather late, don’t you think?” She tried to stand up, but swayed from side to side enough that she quickly sat back down. “Perhaps we should try something else?”

“And I know just what to do,” Mari said, a sharp grin on her face that _really_ looked similar to what Asuka normally showed. “Truth or dare, ladies?” Her eyes lingered on Shinji and he flushed.

“Why not?” Asuka said with a grumble. “Let’s start.”  
“Okay,” Hikari said, looking around at Rei. “Um, Ms. Ayanami, please tell us if you normally sleep in that.” She tugged at the collar of her own pajamas. “That has to be boiling.”

“I donut,” Rei said calmly, staring at Hikari. “I normally sleep naked, but-,”

“Ugh but I told her there was no way that was going to happen,” Asuka said, cutting Rei off and shaking her head. “I thought that you still had something to sleep in when _winter_ came, though!”  
Rei didn’t say anything and just looked at Asuka for a moment. The moment stretched out before Shinji coughed. He had never done this before but he still knew how it _went_.

“Um, Rei, you’re supposed to ask someone else to either say something embarrassing or do a dare now,” Shinji said.

“Oh, I saw,” Rei said. “Thank you, Ikari.” She flashed him a smile that made Shinji blink. It had been a couple of weeks since Rei had last smiled at him and that had been over something a lot more meaningful. “Please remove your shirt, Ikari.”

Everyone coughed or did _something_ to express their shock. Shinji stared at Rei. She stared right back at him, looking as unemotional as ever.

“Come on, Puppy!” Mari said, clapping her hands together. “Do it! Do it, do it, do it!”

“I don’t see the harm in it,” Hikari said, her cheeks slightly turning red as she glanced at Shinji. “And it was a proper dare.”

Shinji wasn’t so sure it was, but he couldn’t think of a good reason not to do it. So he took a deep breath and reached down, grabbing the bottom of his white t-shirt and pulling it up. He laid it to one side and stared down at his lap. And oh god, he had popped a boner. He rested his hands in his lap to try and hide it.

“Nice,” Mari said with a wolf-whistle. “Don’t you think so, Asuka? Looks like our boy is getting some results out of gym class.”

“Hmph,” Asuka snorted. “It’s your turn, moron and you’d better not ask one of _us_ to take off any clothing!”

“Um, no, um, Asuka,” Shinji said, sweating nervously as he tried to think of something to say. Right now, the only thing that was _really_ coming to mind was asking Asuka to let him touch her breasts, which was _such_ a bad idea in so many different ways that he couldn’t even count them all. “Truth or dare?” He asked, stalling for time.

“Truth,” Asuka snapped, crossing her arms underneath her chest and glaring at him.

“What’s your favorite meal?” Shinji asked, the first thing that came to mind popping out.

“Ugh, what kind of worthless question is that?” Mari groaned, pressing a beer can to her forehead before lowering it to drink a lot of. “Do a dare, Red.”

“You should _know_ what it is anyway,” Asuka grumbled. “Mari’s right, I’ll do a dare.” She glared at Shinji. “And if it’s something perverted like taking off my clothes-!” She held a fist up in front of Shinji’s face.

Great, now the only thing that Shinji _could_ think of was daring Asuka to get naked. He swallowed heavily, forcing his mind to work and to come up with something that wouldn’t get him killed, certainly by Asuka and possibly by Hikari.

Hikari… oh, this was a bad idea Shinji was having but it was one that just wouldn’t leave. He grabbed his own beer can and took a swallow from it.

“Go sit in Hikari’s lap,” Shinji said, his voice cracking a bit as he stared at Asuka.

Asuka stared at him and snorted. She muttered something underneath her breath about lesbians and perverts but she stood up (and as she did so, she moved her legs apart and Shinji could see _right_ up her dress to her blue and white striped panties) and moved across the living room. Hikari already had her arms open and Asuka sat down in between them.

“Mari,” Asuka snapped out. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Mari said with a smirk, fiddling with her glasses. “Let’s see what you’ve got for me.”

“Drain an entire can of beer in one go,” Asuka said, picking up a can from in front of Hikari and throwing it at Mari with more force than Shinji thought was really needed.

“Bottoms up,” Mari said with a grin. She popped the tab on the can and tilted her head backwards.

Shinji was shocked to realize that Mari was actually managing to do it. She almost drained the entire can before she started to splutter, the final few dregs of the can washing over her face. She coughed and threw the can away, grinning triumphantly at Asuka.

“Now, a dare for our Chatty Cathy,” Mari said, looking over at Rei. “Go and give your boytoy a kiss.”

Shinji froze up and Asuka looked a bit more sullen than before as well. Rei didn’t hesitate, though. She rose to her knees and crawled across the circle to Shinji. Shinji opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say.

Then Rei kissed him. On the forehead. Shinji had just enough time to feel Rei’s lips on his skin and stare down the cleavage that she wasn’t actually showing. Then she was drawing backwards.

Shinji couldn’t tell if it was Mari or Asuka that was grumbling about ‘Grandma kisses’. Either way, he still felt both disappointed and relieved at what Rei had done. He flashed her a quick smile but Rei just looked back at him, completely and utterly blank.

“Ms. Hikari,” Rei said, turning her head to the duo sitting by the table. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, why not?” Hikari said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Give Pilot Souryou a kiss,” Rei said, her voice as flat and as calm as it ever was.

Everyone stared at her and blinked. Shinji was also starting to think that maybe he was mishearing Rei or something. But he didn’t have long to consider that as he saw Hikari and Asuka staring into each other’s eyes. Asuka glanced at him for just a second and then nodded slightly. Hikari blushed a brilliant red shade and leaned forward.

Seeing two girls kissing was… very nice. Shinji coughed, feeling a certain tension in his shorts that he had to hope nobody else was noticing. He brought his can onto his lap to help hide the painfully stiff erection he had.

Asuka and Hikari really got into the kiss. They _really_ got into the kiss. Shinji started blushing as well as he stared, looking at the two of them as Asuka wiggled around slightly on Hikari’s lap.

Finally, the two of them broke apart. Hikari stared downwards and Shinji couldn’t tell if she was looking at Asuka’s cleavage or not. Asuka looked at Shinji and flushed again. For just a fraction of a second, Shinji thought that he saw her smiling.

“Um, Mari,” Hikari said, sounding a bit out of breath, “t-,”

“Truth,” Mari said, grinning in an uncomfortable manner. “And make it a spicy one.”

“Um,” Hikari said. “Um, how often do you-,” she cut herself off, turning a deep shade of red.

“How often do I masturbate?” Mari said, leaning backwards and showing off her entire body as she ran her eyes around the room to make sure that everyone was getting a good long look at it. “Once a day, bare minimum. She grinned as someone groaned. “You should have asked _where_ I masturbate. Now _that_ would have been fun to answer.”

Shinji shook his head, feeling _really_ out of his depth here. And yet, he didn’t want to leave, either. His dick was feeling _much_ too hard for him to want to leave.

“Truth or dare, Souryuu?” Mari asked with a grin.

“Dare?” Asuka shot back, taking a gulp from her can of beer.

“My poor puppy over there,” Shinji bridled at that and Mari just gave him another grin, “is looking pretty lonely. Why don’t you show him some skin?”

“Hmp!” Asuka snorted, crossing her arms underneath her chest. “Only because you insist.”

She looked at Shinji and Shinji got to see a very rare thing. Asuka Souryuu hesitating. Then Asuka was rising to her feet, going straight out of Hikari’s lap and to the center of the circle. She stood there, looking down at Shinji. Shinji couldn’t begin to recognize all of the emotions on Asuka’s face.

Then Asuka started to sway from side to side, waving her arms around. Shinji was puzzled for a second, then he gasped. He had never seen one before, not even in a movie, but he could still recognize a striptease when it was happening in front of him. He stared at Asuka as she looked down at him, her blue eyes drilling into his and holding him in place.

Asuka reached down and grabbed her clothes, slowly lifting the dress up along her smooth thighs. Shinji swallowed heavily as he stared, feeling his dick pulsing in time with his heartbeat. This couldn’t possibly be happening but it so obviously _was_.

Still staring down at him, Asuka pulled her robe up past her crotch. Shinji stared at her panties, seeing just how good they looked on her. And wondering what they would look like if they were removed.

Then Asuka had her dress past her breasts. Her bare breasts, which were swinging back and forth slightly. Shinji stared at the two stiff nipples he could see and swallowed heavily, his hands tightening on the can of beer.

Asuka threw the dress aside, right into Mari’s face, before sitting down in her previous spot. She drained a half-empty can of beer and crossed her arms, looking at Shinji, daring him to say a single word.

Shinji couldn’t. He knew he wasn’t _ever_ going to forget this. He could be an old man without hair or teeth and he would remember Asuka doing this. _Wow_.

Shinji drained his own beer, feeling it sliding down his throat in a blessedly cool stream. Then he heard some whistling.

“Well, well, well,” Mari said with an excited clap of her hands. “Looks like someone _really_ enjoyed that, didn’t he?”

Shinji looked at Mari. Then he looked at where she was looking. Then he blushed red and slapped his hands down over his crotch. But it was much too late.

“Alright, Mari,” Asuka growled, but Mari was completely ignoring her as she lunged forward at Shinji.

Shinji yelped and tried to crawl backwards, but he didn’t move fast enough. In no time at all, Mari had her hands on him. Then she was pulling his boxer shorts down, down, down.

“Oh _yeah_ ,” Mari crowed as Shinji’s stiff cock flopped out into view, waving back and forth in front of her. “Looks like the puppy is a wolf in disguise!” She licked her lips and looked down at Shinji. “Know how to do any tricks with that thing, little puppy?”

“Mari!” Hikari said, sounding shocked and embarrassed and also a little intrigued. “How could you _do_ something like that?”

“That’s not all that I’m planning to do,” Mari said, looking Shinji dead in the eyes and licking her lips.

Shinji could see Rei looking from around Mari’s body at him. At his _dick_ , not at his face. There wasn’t any emotion on her face but she also wasn’t looking away.

And Asuka was looking down at him, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She didn’t look away as she kept on staring, kept on eating him up with her eyes. It was kind of scary and kind of cool, all at the same time. Shinji swallowed as he looked up at her and then at the other three girls all around him.

“And here’s a fun little toy to play with,” Mari said, reaching down and wrapping her fingers around Shinji’s cock. She started to stroke it, pumping her hand up and down along it. “There’s plenty here to share, too.”

“I, um, Mari,” Shinji said, not sure _what_ he was supposed to say or to do. He certainly couldn’t pull away, not with how _good_ he was feeling as her hand slid up and down along his rod. It felt _so_ much better than masturbating. “Are you sure about this?”

“Oh, you bet I’m sure,” Mari said, giggling and looking Shinji in the eyes. Then she wiggled her shoulders a bit and Shinji couldn’t help but look down at her large chest as it swayed back and forth inside of her thin, completely inadequate bra. “And this isn’t the only game I know how to play.”

Another hand wrapped around Shinji’s cock, lower down, closer to the base. Shinji looked down at it and then followed the arm up to its owner. Rei looked back at him, face blank as she slowly started to slide her hand up and down along his rod in small motions.

“A-Ayanami?” Shinji asked, his voice cracking as he stared at the beautiful, silent girl.

Rei didn’t say anything and just kept on pumping her hand up and down along Shinji’s shaft, looking down with an expression of intense concentration. Shinji wondered if Rei had ever done this before. And it didn’t really matter if she had because she was making him feel _really_ good and Shinji could already tell that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. Not after spending so long surrounded by so many beautiful women already.

“A-Ayanami,” Shinji groaned in a _very_ different tone from the one he had used before. “I’m, I’m-!”

“Are you going to _cum_?” Hikari asked, sounding fascinated by the idea. “Are you?”

Suddenly, Hikari was there, looking at Shinji’s face and down at his crotch, her gaze constantly swinging back and forth as she stared at him. She reached down and grabbed Shinji’s dick as well, her fingers overlapping with Rei’s. The feeling of two cute girls touching his dick at the same time was too much for Shinji and he groaned, throwing his head backwards.

It had to be the best orgasm of his entire life. He panted for breath as he covered the two girls in front of him with his seed, his dick twitching and pulsing as he came. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he orgasmed, his cum shooting out to land on Rei and Hikari.

Hikari jerked backwards with a loud gasp, staring down at her hand and the thick lines of white seed that covered it. Rei stayed right where she was, though, staring at Shinji even as some of his cum landed on her face. Shinji stared right back at her, feeling his cheeks starting to heat as he saw Rei. She looked _amazing_ right now.

“I can’t believe that you did that,” Asuka said, her peevishness not enough to hide the envy in her voice. “Just covering Hikari in your- _stuff_.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Reds,” Mari said with a devilish tone in her voice. “I bet that our puppy is still good for some more tricks, aren’t you, boy?”

Rei turned her head slightly to look up at Mari. Shinji actually thought that she was glaring up at Mari. Mari didn’t seem to notice, though as she looked at Asuka.

“Well, Reds?” Mari asked, her voice dripping with anticipation. “If you’re feeling left out, I can let you have the first _real_ go-around with Shinji.” She chuckled, the sound sending a shiver down Shinji’s back. “I’m sure that he is _all_ ready to go again for you, isn’t that right, boy?”

Shinji was starting to find Mari irritating, in spite of how hot she was. But he also couldn’t deny that his dick was getting _hard_ again. Really, really hard. He swallowed, especially because Rei’s hand was still wrapped around it, gently squeezing down around his shaft.

“I, um, I,” Shinji stammered, trying to think of something, anything to say.

“Ugh, just keep quiet,” Asuka said, rolling her eyes and looking down at Shinji. There was a gleam in her eyes, a light that Shinji had seen in part before but never so _fully_. “Just let me take care of things.”

Shinji opened his mouth to ask what _that_ meant when he got his answer. Asuka went down to her knees in front of him, her breasts shaking back and forth and _really_ draw the eye. Or at least Shinji’s eye. But he was pretty sure that he saw Hikari glance over as well.

Asuka looked at Shinji and Shinji looked back at her. Whatever she saw in his eyes made her sniff and then she leaned forward, bending over.

Asuka’s mouth wrapped around Shinji’s cock. He gasped. Hikari gasped. Rei didn’t.

And then Shinji was getting the very first blowjob of his life. And it felt _good_. He stared down at the mass of red hair moving up and down in his lap as he felt a warm, wet mouth get wrapped around his cock. Asuka was doing an _amazing_ job, or at least Shinji thought that she was. He didn’t have anything to actually compare it to, but how could this _not_ be good? He shivered and swallowed heavily, feeling the arousal growing and growing inside of him.

Shinji realized that he was closely surrounded by four beautiful girls. Asuka was right in front of him. Rei was to his left and Hikari was to his right, both of them pressed up against Asuka and conjuring up some _extremely_ pleasant images in his mind. And looming over all of them was Mari, her eyes glittering behind her glasses as she started to masturbate, touching herself as she stared and watched.

Shinji had _dreamed_ about things like this. They had been pretty good dreams, too. But they were nothing compared to what it _actually_ felt like to have Asuka sucking his cock.

It seemed to last forever and yet, when Asuka came up for air, it hadn’t been for nearly long enough. Shinji swallowed as he stared at Asuka, seeing again just how beautiful she was.

“Um, Asuka,” Hikari asked softly. “Do you mind if I try?”

Asuka and Shinji both stared at Hikari. Hikari blushed and looked away but didn’t retract her statement. After a bit, Asuka nodded and moved to the side a bit, letting Hikari lean forward.

Hikari looked Shinji in the eyes. She looked _very_ embarrassed but she also wasn’t backing down. Then she was lowering her head and a second pair of lips were wrapped around Shinji’s dick. And it felt _good_. It felt really, amazingly good and Shinji moaned as he felt a tongue pressing against his shaft, moving up and down along it.

“Fuck, this is hot,” Mari said. Shinji realized that she was masturbating, touching herself over her clothing. Not that her lingerie could possibly get in the way of anything. “You girls look good like this.”

“There’s nothing stopping you from getting in and having a taste,” Asuka said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I think we all want this, don’t we?” Her tone defied anyone to say otherwise.

Nobody did. Shinji was much too busy anyway, feeling far better than he would have thought as he felt the class president sucking on his cock, bobbing up and down along his rod, coaxing up an orgasm. He could _tell_ that it wasn’t going to take long before he came. And after _that_ was done, then- he had no idea what, but he was sure that the night was still going to go on for a while before anyone went to sleep.

Shinji couldn’t tell if Hikari wasn’t as good at giving him a blowjob as Asuka had been or if he just thought that Asuka was hotter. It still felt _good_ , it still felt very good indeed. It just wasn’t _quite_ as good as it had felt when Asuka had been the one bobbing up and down along his dick. Not that Shinji planned to ever say anything about that to anyone.

Rei leaned forward as Hikari was working, pushing her head downwards. Shinji gasped as he felt her kissing his balls. That felt- that felt far better than he would have thought. Shinji was _really_ struggling now not to cum immediately. It was a struggle, but one that he was hoping to get through. As he felt the pair of lips pressed against his sack and the tongue moving along his dick, Shinji sent a brief prayer off to who or whatever had made sure that this could happen. He was feeling better than he had thought was possible.

“That’s, um,” Hikari said, pulling backwards and wiping her lips with the back of her hand. “I can’t believe that. This. Any of it.”

Shinji opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. Because Rei had lifted her head and wrapped her mouth around his cock. He stared down into her red eyes as she sank up and down along his shaft, sucking on him and making Shinji feel _amazing_ as he got his third blowjob in a row.

“Wow, who would have thought that little Miss Doll would be such a slut?” Mari asked, obviously, blatantly masturbating now, her panties pulled down and two fingers pumping in and out of her folds. “Look at her gobble that cock!”

“Maybe Shinji should shove it inside of you to shut you up,” Asuka groused, glaring upwards. “We don’t need a running commentary, you know.”

Shinji opened his mouth to make a comment about Asuka and decided that it would _not_ be a good idea. He kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the blowjob. Feeling daring, he rested one hand on top of Rei’s head, seeing the blue strands poking up in between his fingers. That felt nice. Then he looked over at Asuka’s chest. That _looked_ nice.

“Is my puppy going to cum?” Mari asked in a teasing voice. “He better not, not until I get a taste of it, too!” She knelt down and tried to push Rei away. “Come on, girlie, share some room with your big sis Mari!”

Rei didn’t move very easily. She certainly didn’t go along with Mari trying to push her off to the side and did her best to stay right where she was, sucking on Shinji’s cock. She finally only moved when Mari sighed and pinched her nose. Even then, she still stayed down for a good ten seconds before moving off of Shinji’s cock. She breathed in and out deeply and there was actually red on her cheeks.

“I’ll give you some loving,” Mari said with a smile up at Shinji. “And then you can give _all_ of us some love in return. That sound fair?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Shinji said. He was willing to agree to _anything_ if it meant that all of this kept on continuing.

“Watch and learn girls,” Mari said with a smug smile that made Asuka scowl.

Shinji noticed that she was still watching closely as Mari started to suck his cock. And that it felt _good_. Mari obviously did know what she was doing and had a lot that she could teach the other three girls. Shinji came almost instantly, though he _knew_ that was mostly because of what the other girls had already done, how they had built him up and gotten him ready.

Mari pulled her mouth off of the dick just a few seconds after she had wrapped her lips around the rod. That meant that she got most of the cum, the thick, hot semen splattered across her face. But there was plenty more for everyone else and Shinji realized, with delight, that he had managed to get some of his cum on all four girls. It wasn’t very much for Asuka, but it was still _something_.

“Oh, what an excited, over-eager puppy,” Mari cooed as Asuka scowled and rolled her eyes. “I hope you last longer _inside_ of me.” She pressed her breasts together even more than her bra already did. “Think you can manage that?”

“Yeah, right,” Asuka said, swinging her hips and slamming into Mari, knocking her off to the side with a squawk. “I’m sure Shinji doesn’t want his first time to be with some horny, saggy-boobed harlot.” She ran a hand through her hair. “He’d much rather have it with the school idol, the beautiful, foreign girl who’s actually a Pilot instead of hanging around as an unneeded spare.”

Shinji’s jaw fell open at that. And also because Asuka was lowering herself down onto his crotch, rubbing back and forth against his rod. And that felt _very_ good. Shinji hadn’t gone more than soft and feeling Asuka’s wet panties rubbing against his rod quickly got him back to being fully erect.

Mari glared at Asuka, but Hikari had moved so that she was in between the two girls. Shinji wasn’t sure if that had been on purpose or not, but it had obviously worked out well. Hikari rested a hand on Asuka’s shoulder and smiled at her. Shinji swallowed, looking between the two of them and having several inappropriate but _very_ enjoyable thoughts run through his mind at the speed of light.

Asuka pulled her panties to the side, letting Shinji get a good look at her pussy. He had seen that sort of thing before, his eyes glanced over at Rei’s for a fraction of a second, but he had never seen one so up close. And Asuka’s looked _really_ good. Really, really good. He swallowed, seeing the small tuft of red fur down above her lips and he could feel the heat and the wet coming off from her.

“Remember, if you tell anyone, you’re dead,” Asuka said threatingly as she lifted herself up and positioned her lower lips right above Shinji’s rod. “In fact, if you say _anything_ at all right now, you’re dead.”

Shinji nodded. He couldn’t think of anything _too_ say right now, anyway. He was just _really_ looking forward to this. Really, _really_ looking forward to it.

Asuka sank downwards, sliding her pussy onto his dick. Shinji gasped, echoed half a second later by Asuka. It felt _good_. It felt good and Asuka wasn’t doing anything more than just rubbing against him right now. Shinji stared, looking at the trickles of arousal that were running down his shaft as Asuka moved her hips back and forth.

Then she was sliding down onto him. And that felt _really_ good. That felt so much better than good. Shinji’s mouth dropped open and so did Asuka’s. They both moaned, both of them getting to feel _full_ as they got fucked, as Shinji’s dick steadily went deeper and deeper inside of Asuka’s pussy.

Shinji realized that he had, at some point, started to hold onto Asuka’s hips. His fingers were moving back and forth along her smooth skin and it was feeling _good_. Not as good as her pussy wrapped around his cock but still pretty nice all the same.

“Oh my,” Hikari said softly. “I had thought, but- you look good, Asuka.” She smiled at Shinji but then went back to looking at Asuka. “You looked really good, Asuka.”

“It feels good too,” Asuka moaned, closing her eyes and shivering. “I’m loving this feeling.” She shivered and twitched, her palms flat on Shinji’s chest. “You’ve got to try it out too, Hikari.”

Hikari nodded eagerly. Shinji swallowed. First Asuka and then Hikari? He couldn’t believe his luck. His eyes wandered around a bit, looking at Rei and Mari. And then maybe them as well? That would be- very, very nice. He swallowed, thinking about it. Yeah, _nice_ was one word for how it would feel to be with them.

“Come on, let’s see some bouncing,” Mari said, reaching from behind Asuka to cup her breasts. “See them jiggle and wiggle and bounce in the way that boys love so very much.”

“With how tight you’re squeezing down, there’s no way there’s going to be any kind of bouncing,” Asuka said in a faintly annoyed tone. “And I can do this on my own, okay?”  
Mari chuckled and let go. Slightly, at least. Shinji could tell that she wasn’t squeezing down anymore, but her hands were still rubbing Asuka’s breasts.

Asuka took a deep breath and then she started to _really_ start to move up and down along Shinji’s dick. Shinji couldn’t believe how good it was feeling. He had heard about how good sex was, of course. But _this_ was so far beyond what Toji and some of the guys had said that there was no comparison.

Asuka settled into a quick, steady pace that made Shinji feel _really_ good. He moaned, looking up at Asuka and seeing her body moving. And the look on her face. He couldn’t possibly ignore that. Asuka looked _happy_. Really, truly happy, without a care in the world. It made Shinji feel good inside to see that look on her face.

Then a head obscured his vision. Shinji blinked and looked up at Rei. She looked down at him. Then she was kissing him.

And that felt pretty good as well. Shinji moaned into the kiss as he felt Rei’s lips pressing against his. This was a lot different from the earlier kiss. _Really_ different. Rei’s tongue was pressing against his lips and Shinji did his best to return the favor, trying to make Rei feel good.

Rei helped with that by grabbing his hand and sliding it underneath her nightgown. Shinji’s fingers flexed a bit and he realized that he was pressed up against Rei’s wet, bare pussy. If she had been wearing underwear at any point tonight, she had already removed her panties at the very least.

That thought made Shinji’s dick throb inside of Asuka’s pussy. If Asuka was upset at seeing him split his attention between her and Rei, she didn’t say anything. In fact, the only thing she was ‘saying’ right now were an increasingly loud, lewd series of moans and gasps.

Shinji nervously, slowly slid his fingers back and forth against Rei’s wet folds. She was _very_ wet and Shinji wondered how long she had been turned on for. There was no way to tell and right now, there were _so_ many other things on his mind. He just focused on fingering Rei and getting to listen to her gasps and moans, sounds that he _never_ though that he would hear from her.

But he was and they were sounding so sweet indeed. When Rei finally drew backwards, panting quite a bit, Shinji stared up at her, shocked that, despite the wetness that was still flowing down around his fingers, Rei’s face was completely and utterly blank, without a single trace of emotion on her features. He blinked up at that and moved his fingers around, finding what had to be her clit. He stroked that and the most that Rei did was open her mouth slightly and sigh.

A particularly wild roll of Asuka’s hips brought Shinji’s attention back to her. The look on Asuka’s face was beautiful, her head thrown back, her mouth hanging open, her eyes half-closed. Shinji swallowed around a lump in his throat as he stared.

And not just at Asuka’s face. The way her breasts were bouncing up and down underneath her outfit were really nice as well. Shinji reached up and grabbed onto them, feeling them moving around underneath his hands. He groped them a bit, feeling Asuka’s nipples pressing against his palms. It was a nice feeling.

For Asuka as well. She made a soft, moaning sound in the back of her throat as she looked down at him. Shinji stared right back, loving the look on her face and the way her body was moving. Asuka looked even sexier than she normally did right now. Shinji could feel every detail of every second getting soaked into his memory as he watched Asuka bounce up and down along his cock.

“This feels so good,” Asuka moaned quietly. “It’s so good.”

“I’m feeling good, too,” Shinji said, squeezing his hands gently on Asuka’s beasts.

“O-of course you are,” Asuka moaned. “You’re having sex with _me_.” There was too much lust in her voice for the normal amount of arrogance to make itself fully known. “You’re the luckiest guy in all of J-Japan! Oh!”

As Asuka had been speaking, Hikari had come up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. Asuka jumped a bit at that. Then she turned her head. The two of them didn’t quite start kissing but Shinji could see _something_ passing between them. Whatever it was, it was enough to make him shiver as he stared.

A pair of hands overlapped with Shinji’s. He realized that Hikari was touching Asuka’s breasts. That Hikari was groping her friend’s tits. _That_ made Shinji’s dick twitch inside of Asuka and he bit his lip, struggling not to cum. He was feeling so very good and wanted to last for as long as possible.

“Hi-Hikari,” Asuka moaned, her blue eyes widening before she moaned again. “Oh, yes, Hikari!”

Hikari started to knead and rub Asuka’s breasts with a lot more skill than Shinji himself had shown. He did _not_ mind, though. He just kept on watching as Asuka bounced up and down on his rod, impaling herself on his shaft over and over. It felt wonderful and Shinji could feel his orgasm rising up inside of him as Asuka got wetter and hotter and tighter.

“Shinji, I-,” Asuka moaned, her voice low and sweet and cuter than Shinji would ever have expected from her. “I’m!”

Asuka got _really_ tight and _really_ wet around Shinji. He realized that she was cumming, she was cumming because of _him_. That was- a nice thought. He wanted to take that thought and wrap it up to make certain that he never, ever forgot that Asuka came because he had fucked her.

Shinji wasn’t the only one realizing that Asuka had cum. All the other girls were looking at her as well, with smiles of varying sizes on their faces. Hikari looked the most delightfully scandalized while Mari looked like she was getting a secret amusement out of it. And Rei- Rei wasn’t actually smiling, but her expression seemed just a little bit softer around the eyes.

“Um, Asuka?” Hikari asked, clutching at Asuka’s sleeve. “I, um, I wouldn’t mind being the next one.” She blushed and then blushed even deeper as Asuka and Shinji looked at her. “I don’t know how long Shinji’s going to last for and when he….” She trailed off into mumbling that Shinji couldn’t understand.

“Yeah, that’s alright,” Asuka said with a calm, serene smile. It was like the orgasm had made her into a different person. “You just get on there and have a good time, okay?” She leaned to the side and kissed Hikari on the lips. It was a pretty intense kiss, too, and Shinji’s own tongue flicked out to run along his lips as he watched, imitating what Asuka was doing to the brown-haired girl. “You’ll like it,” Asuka promised.

Feeling Asuka pulling off of Shinji’s dick was- quite the feeling. A really _nice_ feeling, of course, but when she was gone, Shinji shivered. Now that he knew how nice it was to have a wet, hot pussy wrapped around his stiff dick, he _really_ wanted to feel that again.

Hikari was shyly getting undressed, blushing a bit whenever anyone looked her way. She had a pretty cute body underneath her pajamas and Shinji swallowed as he started at her breasts, which were swiftly uncovered when Asuka reached over to help her with her bra.

She climbed on top of Shinji, lowering herself down until they were face to face. It was actually kind of embarrassing, looking a girl he didn’t know _that_ well right in the eyes. Hikari seemed embarrassed as well, but she wasn’t stopping or pulling away.

Shinji could feel _someone’s_ hand grabbing his dick and resting it against Hikari’s folds. He didn’t know who, since Hikari was clutching onto his shoulders. But he was glad for it.

Shinji realized that if he moved his hips just right, he could slide on into Hikari. So he did. Hikari made a _very_ nice sound at that, one that made Shinji shiver as he listened to it.

Hikari was just as wet and even tighter than Asuka had been. She was so tight that it was actually kind of hard to go deeper into her from this angle.

So Shinji gathered Hikari in his arms and rolled over, pinning her underneath him. Hikari gasped at that and, impossibly, her cheeks went an even brighter red than before. But she didn’t do anything else and she was still _very_ wet and _very_ tight.

Like this, Shinji could get some good thrusting going on. And it did feel very nice to be the one in control, pumping in and out of Hikari, looking down at her. Shinji brought one of his hands up to play with her breasts, kneading and squeezing it gently, feeling it moving around underneath his hand. The sweet, sweet moan that Hikari made at that sent shivers down Shinji’s spine.

Shinji didn’t bother to look around at what the other three girls were doing around him. He was content to just focus on Hikari, on _fucking_ her. And Shinji had never really thought that he would fuck Hikari or see her naked or get a blowjob from her or all this other stuff that had already happened. Which made him wonder what the future would bring.

It would be hard for the future to be better than the present, though even as he thought that, Shinji’s eyes darted over to Asuka and Rei. Then he looked back down at Hikari, seeing the bliss on her face as he thrust in and out of her, filling her up with his shaft again and again. It felt _great_ and there was absolutely nothing that Shinji could possibly do to stop himself.

It was a miracle that Shinji hadn’t cum already. He was feeling _really_ good, better than he had ever felt before and it was only the fact that he had cum twice already that was letting him last this long. But Shinji wasn’t sure if that would be long _enough_ , not with Rei and Mari still waiting their turns. They _were_ waiting, they did want this to happen, right? Shinji hoped so.

“Oh, yes, oh yes, yes, yes,” Hikari was starting to moan underneath her breath as Shinji kissed her face and stroked her body. “Oh yes, it’s good, it’s good, Toji, Toji, I love you!”

Shinji’s pumping slowed down and he stared at Hikari. So was everyone else and he could hear Mari starting to crack up behind him. Hikari’s eyes shot wide, _wide_ open and then she moaned, covering her face in her hands.

“It’s, um, okay,” Shinji said, feeling _really_ awkward. “I know-,” he tried to think of a way to finish that.

“We all know that you have a crush on Musclehead,” Asuka said soothingly, patting Hikari’s shoulder. “I don’t know _why_ , but it’s okay. And Shinji doesn’t mind, _right_?”

Asuka didn’t need to glare at him like that. Shinji had already decided that he was okay with Hikari getting, ah, lost in a fantasy. He nodded and nervously smiled down at Hikari. Hikari peeked through her fingers and Shinji could tell how red her cheeks were. But she nodded slightly, jerking her head up and down.

Shinji started thrusting in and out of Hikari again, feeling how _tightly_ she was clinging to him. It felt amazing, really. There was no other word for how good she was, wrapped around his shaft, clinging tightly to him as he went in and out, over and over again.

Hikari quickly started moaning again, making those sweet, lovely sounds as Shinji pumped in and out of her. He couldn’t _believe_ how wonderful she sounded as he fucked her and how good she felt. And how good he felt. Shinji wasn’t going to last much longer, he could tell. Even if he pulled out of Hikari right now, the _memory_ of the pleasure would still be good enough that he was going to orgasm.

“I’m going to cum,” Shinji said softly but urgently.

That got Hikari’s eyes to open wide. She shook her head, even as her pussy still squeezed down tightly around him.

“Outside,” Hikari moaned. “Please, do it outside!”

Shinji jerked his head in a nod and pulled back. Just in time, too. Even as he did so, he could feel his dick twitching and pulsing in the wonderful feeling of an orgasm. It was _good_ and it was _happening_ and he didn’t want this to ever stop. He wanted to keep on going and going, even as jet after jet of semen landed on Hikari’s skin.

Shinji panted as he pumped his third load of the night onto Hikari’s stomach, covering her in seed. They both looked down at it. Hikari was moaning and Shinji could feel his heart pounding in his chest, like he had run up and down three flights of stairs.

“Oh,” Hikari was moaning softly. “Oh, that’s what it feels like. _Oh_.”

Then her head sank downwards. She stared up at the ceiling, her chest slowly rising and falling and a large smile on her face. Shinji coughed nervously.

“Um, Hikari?” He asked.

There was no answer. Shinji reached down to shake Hikari’s leg. That didn’t get a response either but it did mean that he could look down at her pussy. It was spread open and there was arousal drooling out of it. Shinji swallowed at the erotic sight. He had never thought of Hikari as sexy before but he was going to remember this _every_ time he saw her from now on.

“Well, well, well, puppy,” a voice said from behind Shinji. “Looks like you’re two for two now.” A pair of arms wrapped around Shinji’s waist and a large pair of breasts pressed against his back as warm breath tickled the back of his neck. “Can you keep that winning streak up?”

Shinji twisted himself around to look at Mari. Mari was smirking at him, rubbing her boobs against his skin. Her hands were stroking his dick, coaxing him hard again. Shinji had never gotten four erection in a row, but, then again, he had never been in an orgy with four beautiful girls he knew before. Context was everything.

“Oh, looks like Puppy has a bone he’s very fond of,” Mari said, stroking his dick and squeezing down on the rapidly hardening shaft. “Care to take care of it?”

Shinji could see Asuka rolling her eyes as she went to Hikari’s side, pulling the brunette’s head into her lap and stroking it. And Rei- Rei was just sitting and watching. Watching very closely, but nothing more.

“Um, sure,” Shinji said.

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Mari purred, letting go of Shinji.

Shinji turned around to look at Mari doing the same. She was on her hands and knees, facing away from Shinji. At some point, she had gotten naked, though with how little she had been wearing in the first place, that _really_ didn’t mean all that much. Shinji licked his lips nervously as he looked down at her large, full butt and the two holes on display.

As if reading his mind, Mari chuckled.

“Sorry, but you’re only getting my pussy.” She paused. “For today, at least. Be a good boy and maybe I’ll reward you later.”

Shinji shook his head, the possibility of anal sex actually becoming a reality flashing through his mind. Then he lowered his gaze a bit and stared at Mari’s pussy. It looked very plump and very wet. He took a deep breath and pushed the tip of his cock against it.

He had meant to just rub against the lower lips, but Shinji ended up sliding on inside of her almost instantly. Both he and Mari moaned at that and Shinji felt a flash of arousal race down his spine.

He licked his lips and grabbed onto Mari’s rear, squeezing down on the large, firm cheeks, his fingers digging into them as he started to thrust back and forth. It felt _nice_ to have Mari underneath his hands. It felt really nice and Shinji felt a wave of _relaxation_ run through him.

Like this, Shinji could fuck Mari pretty easily, rocking back and forth and driving in and out of her. Mari was doing the same, moaning and cooing as they fucked each other. It felt _good_ and Shinji’s fingers tightened down on Mari’s ass as he realized just how good it was feeling. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but with a pussy this wet and hot, who could possibly blame him? Shinji picked up the pace, really _hammering_ into Mari. And Mari took it all, her moaning growing louder and louder as Shinji fucked her.

“Ikari?” Rei asked softly behind him.

Shinji turned his head to look at Rei. She was kneeling behind him, her face blank, her hands folded on her lap.

“Would you like to watch me kiss Pilot Makinami?” Rei asked, as calm as could be.

Shinji only had to think about that for an instant. Two girls kissing and making out in front of him? As he was _fucking_ one of them? There was only one possible answer to that question.

“Yes, please, Ayanami,” Shinji said, almost stumbling over his words. “Thank you!”

Rei didn’t even nod. She just moved in front of Mari. She looked down at Mari’s face and Mari tilted her head backwards to look up at her. Shinji couldn’t see the expression on Mari’s face right now, but he sure could picture it.

The two of them started to kiss. And Mari started to grope Rei’s breasts, reaching up with one hand to play with them through Rei’s nightgown. Shinji swallowed and felt his dick twitch inside of her as he kept on pumping in and out of her. That was even hotter than he had thought it might be.

And it sure seemed that Mari was enjoying it as well. She was getting even wetter around Shinji’s cock. Shinji could barely even tell how that was possible, she had been so turned on already. But as she and Rei kissed, it was obviously happening. Shinji smiled and swallowed and adjusted his grip on Mari’s cheeks.

“You know,” Asuka said, appearing out of nowhere to wrap her arms around Shinji’s chest and chuckling, “Mari’s been really bossy and aggravating and annoying and acting like she knows what’s best for everyone.” She paused for a second. “Tonight.”

Shinji looked at her as he kept on pumping in and out of Mari, feeling the tight folds squeezing down around him. Even normally, he wouldn’t have said what came to mind about pots and kettles. He certainly wasn’t going to now, when he was feeling so _good_ from fucking the full-figured girl.

“You should punish her,” Asuka said, a gleam in her true blue eyes. “Give her a good hard spanking so that she doesn’t think she can just push you around and make you do whatever she wants.”

Shinji looked down at Mari’s rear. The thought of seeing those cheeks bouncing around even more than they already were was… pretty tempting. Yeah, it was _really_ tempting. But Shinji knew how much spanking could hurt and wanting to make someone feel bad just wasn’t part of his character. He bit his lip, frowning.

Asuka rolled her eyes and ran her hands down Shinji’s body, until she stopped, right above his dick, as it kept on pumping in and out of Mari. There was a gleam in her eyes as she stared at him. Mari, meanwhile, was still kissing Rei. If she knew what Asuka was saying, she wasn’t doing anything to prevent it.

“Come on,” Asuka purred, reaching out to squeeze one of Mari’s cheeks, her hand brushing against Shinji’s. “Don’t you think that this would be wonderful to do?” She chuckled. “Listening to her begging and moaning like that?”

“Yeah, but… spanking?” Shinji asked nervously. “That seems a little-!”

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Asuka said quickly, “I’ll show her a thing or two!”

Asuka lifted her hand up and brought it down quickly. Shinji barely had time to pull his hand out of the way before Asuka’s hand landed on Mari’s rear. The room echoed with a loud crack and Mari jerked forward, pressing herself forward against Rei’s body.

And Mari got _tight_ around Shinji’s dick. He gasped, feeling how closely her folds clamped down around his rod. It was _amazing_. And the view was pretty nice as well, seeing how Mari’s rear had rippled and shook from the force of the blow.

“Oh!” Mari said, turning her head to smile at Shinji. “The puppy’s getting aggressive with his toy?” She smirked. “Well, I can’t-,”

It was very obvious that Mari only now realized that Asuka’s hand was on her rear instead of Shinji’s. She scowled and opened her mouth to say something. But Asuka slapped her ass again and she moaned instead. And got _tight_ around Shinji again. The muscles in her pussy squeezed down around him for just an instant before relaxing.

Shinji was still fucking Mari. Maybe that was why Mari wasn’t able to get any comments out as Asuka kept on spanking her. And Rei started kissing her again, as well. That shut Mari up, though Shinji thought that some of the moaning sounds she was making was an attempt to talk through the kisses that Rei was peppering her with.

A _second_ set of arms wrapped around Shinji and he looked at Hikari. She was smiling shyly as she pressed herself up against him, wearing only the top of her pajamas. She looked cute.

She looked even cuter when she kissed him. It was on his cheek, but only barely. If Shinji had turned his head even a little bit, it would have been square on the lips. But even this was still _very_ nice. Shinji accepted the kiss and then leaned in for another one, a more _sexual_ kiss.

Hikari let him kiss her. Splitting his attention between two girls meant that Shinji wasn’t fucking Mari as fast as he had before, but he was making up for it by putting a _lot_ of force into each thrust, really slamming into Mari’s pussy. Mari’s entire body jolted forward each time he did so, and to a lesser extent whenever Asuka spanked her.

Shinji couldn’t believe that he was in the middle of an orgy with four beautiful girls. That they were all having sex with each other at the same time. It was like something out of a dream. It was _wonderful_ and he didn’t want it to stop. And it certainly didn’t seem like it was going to, either. The girls were still clinging tightly to him and Mari was still wet and hot around his dick.

And she was cumming. Shinji was shocked to realize that, but what else could it possibly be? She was getting tight around him, even tighter than she had been before. It felt wonderful and Shinji groaned, feeling her pussy squeezing down around him. Mari was moaning into Rei’s kisses as she came, her entire body shaking and twitching.

Asuka kept on spanking Mari through her entire orgasm. Actually, Shinji wasn’t even sure if she knew that Mari was cumming. Or if she would care.

Just as the orgasm was winding down, Asuka turned to him. There was a heated look in her eyes and Shinji stared back, his shoulders rising and falling as he fought for breath after kissing Hikari.

He didn’t have much of a chance to recover before Asuka was kissing him in turn. Shinji yelped as he felt her lips pressing against him, but then relaxed into the kiss, as much as he could. Asuka’s tongue swiftly and easily slid into his mouth and her spare hand squeezed down on his shoulder. Her other hand was still working on turning Mari’s ass as red as Asuka’s own hair.

This was all so _good_. Shinji just couldn’t take it anymore. His dick felt amazing, buried deep inside of Mari and he was going to cum. He tore himself away from the kiss and groaned, feeling the pleasure welling up from deep inside of him as his hips twitched back and forth, dragging his cock in and out of the hot, wet folds he was buried in.

“I’m going to cum,” Shinji gasped, looking at Asuka and Rei and Hikari and then down at Mari’s red ass, his eyes flicking around the room, rolling in their sockets. “I’m going to cum!”

“Don’t pull out,” Mari moaned, pulling away from Rei and looking over her shoulder and smirking. “Fill me up. Get me knocked up. I know you can do it, puppy.”

The thought of cumming _inside_ of a girl was hot enough that Shinji didn’t bother to argue with her. He just nodded and thrust deep inside of her, holding himself there. It felt _good_. It felt so good to cum inside of Mari. He moaned, feeling his dick twitching and pulsing, rubbing against her inner walls as he came.

Mari moaned as well as she got filled up, Shinji’s latest orgasm pumping plenty of semen deep inside of her. She smiled at him, her cheeks red as she thrust back against him, burying his dick as deep inside of her as the two of them could possibly manage.

Shinji pulled backwards, staring down at the cum dribbling out of Mari’s pussy. _He_ had done that. It was a powerful thought and he shivered as it ran through his head. Shinji reached forward to run his fingertips over the plump, wet lips and felt Mari gasp as well. That was- that was very, very nice. He wouldn’t mind having it happen again.

But before he could possibly do this to Mari again, Shinji had to take care of the last girl here. He lifted his head to look at Rei, who was sitting in front of Mari and looking down at her as Mari slumped forward, her head on the floor and her ass sticking up. Asuka, meanwhile, was sitting back on her heels and admiring her work. Normally, Shinji would have been extremely interested in what she had done as well, but right now, he could only spare a glance for the thoroughly spanked rear that was presenting itself for display.

And now there was only one girl left. Rei. Shinji looked at Rei. Rei looked back at him. There still weren’t any emotions on her face but Shinji could still remember how wet she had been.

“Ayanami?” Shinji asked, moving closer to the blue-haired girl. “Do you want this?”

“Yes, Ikari,” Rei said softly. “I want you to stick your duck inside of my slutty cunt and fuck me stupid.”

Shinji stared at her. _Everyone_ stared at her. And Rei stared right back at him, not looking any different from normal. Asuka started to splutter in shocked laughter.

“I, um, okay,” Shinji said, clearing his throat. “That’s- okay.”

Shaking his head, Shinji reached down and grabbed the bottom of Rei’s nightgown. He looked at her but wasn’t able to tell if she was approving of this or not. He lifted the white cloth up along Rei’s body, revealing more and more of her body. It was a nice looking body. Shinji had already known that, of course. A plugsuit didn’t hide very much at _all_.

And, of course, there had been the time in Rei’s apartment. Shinji hadn’t forgotten that incident. Not at all. It had _really_ influenced how he saw Rei. But this was even better than any time before.

Rei lifted her arms to let Shinji remove the nightgown. And she _wasn’t_ wearing anything underneath it. At all. Shinji ran his eyes along Rei’s body and shivered. She had nice boobs and a nice pair of hips and down below, he could see a wet pussy. His eyes flicked back up to look at a pair of stiff nipples that bobbed back and forth slightly as Rei breathed in and out. They weren’t as big as Mari’s, but Rei’s breasts were _cuter_ , in a way that Shinji couldn’t begin to define.

As soon as the nightgown was off of Rei’s body, Shinji’s hands came back down to her breasts to cup and squeeze them. Rei still didn’t react to that, though Shinji could feel her nipples stiffening against his fingers. She just kept on staring at him. And Shinji couldn’t help but stare back, looking into her eyes.

As he was looking, Rei crawled forward, into his lap. Shinji gasped a bit at that, but then wrapped his arms around her waist, staring into her red eyes. He could feel his hard dick pressing against her belly.

“Please, Ikari,” Rei said softly. “Turn me into your slutty whore and break this batch.”

“When did you learn how to talk like this, Ayanami?” Shinji asked, shaking his head.

But it wasn’t like he could turn Rei down. He shifted his grip slightly and grabbed Rei’s butt. It was a nice butt and Shinji remembered to squeeze it a bit before lifting it up. Rei went with his hands and positioned herself above his dick.

Then she was lowered down onto it. That actually got a small gasp from Rei. Shinji treasured that, even if her face stayed the same as it always did. But really, that was part of Rei’s appeal, in some strange way. Though Shinji did have a suspicion that if he made Rei smile, it would be even _better_ than if he made Asuka or Hikari wear a blissful expression.

Shinji felt that he could probably cum from just a few strokes of his dick after getting to feel up Rei’s body. Or Asuka’s or, probably, any girl. But he wanted to feel what Rei’s _pussy_ was like, to really get the chance to fuck her, so he made himself not get too handsy with her. Even with all of the orgasms he had already gone through, all the stamina he had built up from earlier, he still wanted to fuck Rei for as long as possible. And he hoped that Rei wanted to get fucked for as long as possible as well.

Rei felt _good_ around him. She felt really good. Shinji shivered as she slowly started to rise up and down, resting her hands on his shoulders and staring into his eyes the entire time. Shinji’s own hands were on Rei’s butt and boobs, squeezing down slightly and feeling her moving along his rod.

Even after fucking three other girls, Shinji was still _really_ enjoying feeling Rei wrapped around him, feeling the wet, hot, tight pussy clamping down around his rod. Rei was making him feel _great_. And Shinji wanted to return the feeling to her. He may not know _much_ about how to make love to a woman, but he was picking things up pretty quickly.

Shinji leaned forward and kissed Rei. Rei kissed him back, loosely draping her arms behind his neck as they made out. Their tongues and lips pressed together and Shinji shivered, smelling Rei’s scent as they kept on kissing and fucking.

Shinji glanced over at the other girls. Hikari and Asuka were cuddled up together, talking to each other so quietly that Shinji couldn’t hear what it was that they were saying. And Mari was masturbating, plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy and licking them clean when she saw that Shinji was watching. He shivered and turned back to Rei. Rei didn’t seem to mind in the slightest that Shinji had looked away.

It was obvious how much Rei was enjoying this. Her pussy was _wet_ , wetter than any of the others had been. And it felt very good around Shinji, clinging tightly to his shaft as she went up and down along him, slowly 1rising and falling. There was no change to her expression, but that was okay. Shinji could still tell how much his- friend? Crush? Lover? Coworker? Was enjoying what was happening to her.

Shinji was enjoying it as well, though he was starting to feel _tired_. This was a lot more work, a lot more effort, then he was really used to doing, especially so late at night. It felt great, of course, and he wasn’t going to stop. But he was still starting to feel _really_ tired and knew that after he came, he was going to fall asleep less than a few minutes later.

“Is it feeling good, Ayanami?” Shinji asked, just to make sure.

“It is feeling-!”

Rei actually stopped speaking and made a gasping sound. Shinji opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and then got his answer. He could _feel_ how tight Rei was getting around him, how she was squeezing down around his shaft. She was cumming. She was cumming because of him.

That wasn’t translating into a change of expression on her face, but it was still obviously happening and it was still feeling _good_. It wasn’t just feeling good inside of his dick, either. There was a warm feeling inside of Shinji’s heart, at the thought of being the one to make Rei and the other girls orgasm. They had all cum because of _him_ , the hard work that he had put into making sure that each of them got to feel good. Shinji smiled at that.

And there was his own orgasm, too. It was taking a _long_ while to build up inside of him, after everything that he had already gone through. But it _was_ going to happen and Shinji knew how good it would feel when it did.

Shinji grunted as he pounded in and out of Rei, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of him. He knew that he wouldn’t last long after he did cum, because even with the unbridled eroticism all around him, there were _limits_. But there was simply no way that Shinji could go _without_ filling Rei up, the same as he had Mari.

“A-Ayanami, do you want me to cum inside of you?” Shinji managed to get out.

“Yes, Ikari,” Rei responded softly. “Please fill my dripping baby box up with your thick seal.”

That was still _really_ weird, but it was agreement and Shinji wasn’t going to debate with Rei if she said that it was okay to cum inside of her. He groaned as he squeezed down on her breasts and butt, feeling them shifting around underneath his hands. It was the last little push that Shinji needed to cum.

His dick throbbed and pulsed inside of Rei, buried as deep as it could possibly go inside of her wet folds. His balls churned as they found some last bits of semen to pump upwards into Rei’s folds. It wasn’t as much as he had produced earlier, but it was still _enough_. And, of course, it felt good.

Shinji and Rei pressed up close against one another as he came inside of her. Rei made a soft sound as it happened, though there _still_ wasn’t a change on her face as he came. But Shinji didn’t mind. He could tell how much Rei had enjoyed this even if there weren’t any signs of it on her face. Her body had showed how much she had enjoyed the entire thing.

As his orgasm ended, Shinji could feel himself going soft and sliding out of Rei. He didn’t think that _anything_ would be able to get him back up now. He was worn _out_. But it was a good tired. A really good tired, the kind of rush that the after-combat feelings could only get _close_ to. He slumped backwards, his hands coming down to rest on Rei’s hips and butt.

Around him, the girls were showing their own signs of fatigue. Hikari was yawning and only had her pajama bottoms half on. Kiss marks from Asuka’s lipstick were all over her neck and cheeks. Mari was sprawled out, taking up far more space than she needed to, her arms and legs sprawled all over the place. Her eyes were closed beneath her glasses, though if that meant she was actually _asleep_ , Shinji couldn’t tell.

Asuka was curled up next to Hikari, looking over the gathering like a queen looking over her subjects. She seemed _happy_ and when she saw that Shinji was looking at her, she gave him a smile in return. And it was a pretty nice, normal smile, without any arrogance or anger in it.

“Hikari had the right idea, inviting you here,” Asuka said quietly, patting the brunette’s head. “You really made tonight… special, Shinji.”

“Thanks, Asuka,” Shinji said quietly. He just didn’t have the energy to raise his voice. “I enjoyed it.”

“Maybe we can have a private sleepover, just the two of us,” Asuka said casually even as her gaze sharpened. “Just the two of us together.”

Shinji knew what _that_ meant. And he really liked the idea of it. Normally, just the suggestion would have been enough to get his dick hard. After everything that had he had gone through today, it wasn’t quite enough. But it was still an idea that he could savor like a tasty slice of meat. He nodded, even as he yawned deeply.

“Then that’s that, then,” Asuka said with a note of satisfaction in her voice. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Shinji.”

Asuka slumped down onto the floor, dragging a cushion off of the kitchen chair to use as a pillow. Shinji watched her go to sleep and sighed as well. He was wiped out. He sagged downwards, bringing Rei along with him. Her eyes were more than half-closed as well, only a glimmer of red peeking out beneath them. Shinji hugged her and listened to her murmur something too quiet to be understood.

Then Shinji went to sleep as well. He wasn’t even aware of the smile on his face. Tonight had been the best night of his life. And tomorrow morning? Who could say?

It seemed much too difficult to try and go back to bed now. Especially with Rei pressed up against him.

 *******

  
“Who drank all of my fucking beer?”

Shinji moaned, clutching his aching head. As much as his head hurt, there was some inner voice telling him that he was in trouble and that he had to move. But it was _hard_ to do that. Really hard.

One of the reasons, as he gradually swam upwards out of his dreamless sleep, was that there was a soft, warm body pressed down on top of him. Something his body was already aware of, as his hard dick pressed against- Rei Ayanami’s belly?!

That was enough of a jumpstart to get Shinji’s mind working as the memories from last night came flooding back. He jerked upwards, sending a still-sleeping Rei spilling off of him onto the floor. She was face up and her boobs were swinging back and forth. And Shinji didn’t even have time to appreciate it.

Misato was standing in front of the open fridge, staring into it. She somehow hadn’t noticed or didn't care about the five naked teenagers on the floor of the living room. But when she _did_ …

When she did, at least Shinji could die without any regrets.


End file.
